macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimo
Aimo is an insert song from the Macross Frontier television series, sung by the character Ranka Lee. It was also used as the ending theme for Episode 7 and Aimo ~ Tori no Hito was used as the ending theme for Episode 10. Overview Aimo is the only memory Ranka Lee has of her past during the beginning of the television series. The song was originally written as a love song by the Vajra as a way of communicating between other groups of Vajra in different parts of the galaxy. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Aimo Romaji = Aimo aimo Ne-deru ru-she Noina miria Enderu purodea Fotomi Koko wa attaka na umi dayo Ru-rei rureia Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da Ru-rei rureia Omae wa yasashi midori no ko Aimo aimo Ne-deru ru-she Noina miria Enderu purodea Fotomi Koko wa attaka na umi dayo |-| Kanji = アイモ　アイモ ネーデル　ルーシェ ノイナ　ミリア エンデル　プロデア フォトミ ここはあったかな海だよ ルーレイ　ルレイア 空を舞う　ひばりはなみだ ルーレイ　ルレイア おまえはやさし　みどりの子 アイモ　アイモ ネーデル　ルーシェ ノイナ　ミリア エンデル　プロデア フォトミ ここはあったかな海だよ |-| English = Aimo aimo Neder rushe Noina miria Ender prodea Fotomi We are in a warm ocean. Lulei luleia The dancing larks in the sky are waves. Lulei luleia You are a young and gentle child. Aimo aimo Neder rushe Noina miria Ender prodea Fotomi We are in a warm ocean. Aimo ~ Tori no Hito (アイモ～鳥のひと: Aimo ~ Bird Human) Romaji = Aimo aimo Ne-deru ru-she Noina miria Enderu purodea Fotomi Koko wa attaka na umi dayo Ru-rei rureia Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da Ru-rei rureia Omae wa yasashi midori no ko Aimo aimo Ne-deru ru-she Noina miria Enderu purodea Fotomi Koko wa attaka na umi dayo Mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo Koko wa attaka na umi dayo Aimo aimo ne-deru ru-she Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai Oide attaka na sora dayo |-| Kanji = アイモ　アイモ ネーデル　ルーシェ ノイナ　ミリア エンデル　プロデア フォトミ ここはあったかな海だよ ルーレイ　ルレイア 空を舞う　ひばりはなみだ ルーレイ　ルレイア おまえはやさし　みどりの子 アイモ　アイモ ネーデル　ルーシェ ノイナ　ミリア エンデル　プロデア フォトミ ここはあったかな海だよ 胸の奥に眠る大きな大きな慈しみは つなぐ手のひらの温度で静かに目を覚ますよ ここはあったかな海だよ アイモ　アイモ　ネーデル　ルーシェ むかし　みんなひとつだった　せかい おいで　あったかな宇宙だよ |-| English = Aimo aimo Neder rushe Noina miria Ender prodea Fotomi We are in a warm ocean. Lulei luleia The dancing larks in the sky are waves. Lulei luleia You are a young and gentle child. Aimo aimo Neder rushe Noina miria Ender prodea Fotomi We are in a warm ocean. The great, great affection that sleeps in my chest, It is slowly waking up from the warmth of your hand. We are in a warm ocean. Aimo aimo neder rushe Long ago, everyone in the world was one. Come on and step into this warm universe. Aimo O.C. (アイモ O.C.) Romaji = AIMO AIMO NEEDERU RUUSHE Uchinarase ima shouri no kane o Koko wa arata na ware no hoshi AIMO AIMO NEEDERU RUUSHE Furikazase ima warera no hata o Koko wa arata na kami no kuni Susume FURONTIA Hokoritakaki na o idaite Tobe FURONTIA Nemureru chikara yobisamase AIMO AIMO NEEDERU RUUSHE Ikazuchi o tazusaete susume Koko ni kizukeyo waga kokyou Erabareshi tami yo ryuusei to tomo ni honoo moyase Yami o kirisaite towa no eikou o warera no te ni AIMO AIMO NEEDERU RUUSHE Furikazase ima warera no hata o Koko wa arata na kami no kuni |-| Kanji = アイモ アイモ ネーデル ルーシェ 打ち鳴らせ いま勝利の鐘を ここは新たな我の星 アイモ アイモ ネーデル ルーシェ 振りかざせ いま我らの旗を ここは新たな神の国 進め フロンティア 誇り高き名を抱いて 飛べ フロンティア 眠れる力呼び覚ませ アイモ アイモ ネーデル ルーシェ 雷(イカヅチ)をたずさえて進め ここに築けよ 我が故郷 選ばれし民よ 流星とともに炎燃やせ 闇を切り裂いて 永久の栄光を我らの手に アイモ アイモ ネーデル ルーシェ 振りかざせ いま我らの旗を ここは新たな神の国 |-| English = Aimo aimo nedel rushe Now toll the bells of victory, For this place is my new planet. Aimo aimo nedel rushe Now wave our flags above our heads, For this place is the new land of God. Go forward, to the Frontier, While embracing your proud name. Fly away, to the Frontier, And awaken your dormant power. Aimo aimo nedel rushe Go forward with lightning in your hand. Build our homeland right in this place. Oh you the chosen people, blaze together with the meteors. We shall cleave the darkness and obtain eternal glory. Aimo aimo nedel rushe Now wave our flags above our heads, For this place is the new land of God. Translation : * Aimo, Aimo Neterlusce (Aimo, Aimo the night Light) * Nuinar Milia Endel Protea Fotoni (Weave those thousands of glowing particles) Disambiguation *'Aimo' was first released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 10 and was also released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ *'Aimo ~ Tori no Hito' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 21 and Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 17 on the first disc. *'Aimo O.C.' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 17 and Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 16 on the first disc. *'Brera to Ko Ranka no Aimo' (ブレラと子ランカのアイモ; Brera and Little Ranka's Aimo) was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 6 on the second disc. *'Haha to Ko Ranka no Aimo' (母と子ランカのアイモ; Mother and Little Ranka's Aimo) was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 12 on the second disc. *'Tori Aimo' (島アイモ; Bird Aimo) was released on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 9. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings